Jürgen Prochnow
Jürgen Prochnow (1941 -) Film Deaths *''Das Boot (The Boat)'' (1981) [The Captain]: Badly injured by shrapnel when British planes attack La Rochelle. *''The Keep (1983)'' [Captain Klaus Woermann]: Shot in the back by Gabriel Byrne so that Gabriel can steal Jurgen's gold cross. *''Dune (1984)'' [Duke Leto Atreides]: Fatally beaten and drugged by Kenneth McMillan; he dies after mistakenly killing Brad Dourif instead of Kenneth. *''Beverly Hills Cop II'' (1987) [Maxwell Dent]: Shot to death (with a final shot to his face/head) by Eddie Murphy while Jurgen is trying to run Eddie over with his car, causing the car to crash through a wall then down a slope to then burst into flames. *''The Seventh Sign'' (1988) [[https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Apostle_(Christian) David Bannon]]: Executed (off-screen) by crucifixion before the film begins; he appears as an angel throughout the film to oversee the breaking of the seven seals and returns to heaven (having spoken to Michael Biehn and Manny Jacobs) after Demi Moore sacrifices herself for her unborn son, thereby preventing the final sign from coming about, stopping armageddon. *''A Dry White Season (1989)'' [Captain Stolz]: Shot in the chest by Zakes Mokae in broad daylight. *''Kill Cruise (Der Skipper; The Storm)'' (1990) [The Skipper]: Shot in the throat with a spear-gun by Elizabeth Hurley on the deck of the boat. *''Robin Hood (1991)'' [Sir Miles Folcanet]: Stabbed in the stomach by Patrick Bergin, he dies after falling down a flight of stone stairs. *''Interceptor (1992)'' [Phillips]: Killed in an explosion when the missile he fired at Andrew Divoff's plane hits his own instead. *''Hurricane Smith'' (1992) Dowd: Eaten alive by a pack of sharks after Carl Weathers knocks him into the sea. *''Judge Dredd (1995)'' [Judge Griffin]: Arms ripped off by a giant robot that was following Armand Assante's instructions. We only see Jurgen's legs dangling as the robot does this. *''Air Force One (1997)'' [General Ivan Radek]: Shot by prison guards while trying to escape. *''DNA'' (1997) [Dr. Carl Wessinger]: Killed in an explosion/burned to death, along with Mark McCracken and most of his cohorts (after a mortally wounded Roger Aaron Brown triggers a bomb). *''The Replacement Killers'' (1998) [Michael Kogan]: Shot to death by Mira Sorvino. *''Dark Asylum (2001)'' [Dr. Fallon]: Strangled (off-screen) by Larry Drake; his body is shown when the police discover him. *''The Elite'' (2001) [Avi]: Presumably killed in an explosion/burned to death when his boat blows up from one of his own bombs as he tries unsucsessfully to kill Jason Lewis, by locking him in a room with said explosive (who manages to jump through a window overboard before detonation) following a struggle. *''House of the Dead (2003)'' [Captain Victor Kirk]: Sacrifices himself by blowing himself with a stick of dynamite up as a group of zombies are surrounding him. *''Primeval'' ''(Primeval Kill)'' (2007) [Jacob Krieg]: Commits suicide by blowing himself up with a grenade in an effort to kill the crocodile "Gustave" attacking him; the crocodile then devours his body anyway. *''Remember ''(2015)'' [''Rudy Kulander/Kunibert Sturm]: Shot in the chest by Christopher Plummer. *'''Damascus Cover (2017) '[''Franz Ludin]: Gallery Dent's death.png|Jürgen Prochnow's death in Beverly Hills Cop II Notable Connections *Ex-Mr. Isobel Goslar *Mr. Birgit Stein Category:Actors Category:1941 Births Category:German actors and actresses Category:Listed on Original Cinemorgue Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by beating Category:Death scenes by dismemberment Category:Death scenes by explosion Category:Death scenes by poison Category:Death scenes by combat Category:Death scenes by murder Category:Death scenes by suicide Category:Death scenes by strangulation Category:Brought back from the dead Category:Death scenes by crucifixion Category:Death scenes by execution Category:Death scenes by impalement Category:Death scenes by burning Category:Death scenes by car crash Category:Criminals Category:German-American actors and actresses Category:American actors and actresses Category:Death scenes by falling Category:Death scenes by male killer Category:Death scenes by drug overdose Category:Death scenes by alcohol poisoning Category:Off-screen deaths Category:Death scenes by throwing Category:Expatriate actors in United Kingdom Category:Expatriate actors in United States Category:Death scenes by brainwashed character Category:Actors who died in Tony Scott Movies Category:Actors who died in Wolfgang Petersen Movies Category:Deaths in the Marvel universe Category:Prisoners Category:Actors who died in Michael Mann Movies Category:Actors who died in Uwe Boll Movies Category:Deaths in the Touchstone universe Category:Disney Stars Category:Marvel Stars Category:People who died in Antoine Fuqua films Category:People who died in a David Lynch film or TV series Category:Actors who died in Eddie Murphy Movies Category:People who died in Beverly Hills Cop Films Category:European-American actors and actresses Category:European actors and actresses Category:Divorced actors and actresses Category:Actors who died in John Irvin Movies Category:Death scenes by back trauma Category:Death scenes by shrapnel Category:Death scenes by chest trauma Category:Death scenes by throat trauma Category:Death scenes by stomach trauma Category:Death scenes by arm removal Category:Death scenes by arm trauma Category:Death scenes by leg trauma Category:Dune Cast Members Category:Actors who died in David Cronenberg movies